A mother's love
by Texasman1836
Summary: Nick goes to see is dying mother and Judy goes with him. Nick learns how much his mother loves him. Please leave reviews.


It was a beautiful summer day in Zootopia because Nick and Judy had just busted a gang of wolves for stealing from Pop star Gazelle. After they filled out a report at ZPD, Clawhauser handed Nick a note with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Nick," said Clawhauser, as he walked back to his desk.

Nick knew that this note meant bad news. He did not want to read it, but he had to know what was upsetting Clawhauser. Judy looked at him with concern as he read the note and crumpled it up when he was finished.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

The fox turned to the rabbit sadly. "My mother is dying in the hospital." cried the fox.

Judy took Nick by the hands and looked into his eyes that were filling with tears. "I'm sorry, Nick. I really am."

Chief Bogo came out of his office and placed an understanding hand on Nick's head. "Go see your mother, Wilde," said Bogo calmly.

"Thanks, Chief." cried Nick.

"I can drive you to the hospital, partner." offered Judy.

"I'll go in alone." said Nick, as he headed out the door.

At the hospital Nick found his mother's room, but before he went in Judy came up behind him with flowers that she bought from Mr. Otterton to give to his mother. Judy put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you might need a friend, Nick." cried Judy. "That's why I came."

Nick smiled. " Thanks, Carrots."

Nick and Judy entered the room to see Mrs. Wilde smiling weakly as she held out her hand to her son Nick. The fox sat next to his mother.

"Look at you, Nick," sighed Mrs. Wilde, as her son held her hand. "So big, so handsome, and a ZPD officer. I'm so proud of you."

Nick smiled happily. "I said one day I would make you proud, Mom,"

"Yes you did."

"I thought I could make you proud when I tried to join the Junior Ranger Scouts, but I did not fit in," explained Nick. "I count not find a place in life until I met my friend."

Mrs. Wilde smiled at Judy. "So I finally can meet the one who helped my son find his place in life."

Judy approached Mrs. Wilde and held out the flowers. "I'm Nick's partner, Mrs. Wilde." she stated calmly. "My name is..."

"I know Judy Hopps, My dear." interrupted Mrs. Wilde taking the flowers. "My Nicky has told me all about you. I want to thank you for being his friend." said Mrs. Wilde.

Judy was touched by her words. "Thank you," she said as Mrs. Wilde laid the flowers on the table next to her bed. "Let me get a vase for the flowers." she added, as she left the room.

Mrs. Wilde reached up and rubbed her hand against Nick's cheek gently. "Dear sweet Nicky," she wheezed. "My time is almost up."

Nick began to cry. "It's going to be alright, Mother!" he cried, as he took his mother in his arms and held her tightly.

"Nicky, I'll always be with you even if you can't see me." sighed Mrs. Wilde.

Nick was confused. "What do you mean? I can always see you." he sobbed, holding his mother.

"My son," said Mrs. Wilde closing her eyes. "I'll be in your heart."

"Mother! Mother!" cried Nick.

It was all over. Nick's mother had passed away and when Judy returned with the vase she saw Nick pull the blanket over his mother. Judy knew that there was nothing she could do to help Nick except one thing.

"I'm sorry, Nick." she said taking him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

The next day there was funeral for Mrs. wilde and the preacher read John chapter eleven from the Bible. "Jesus said I'm the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies; and whoever believes in me will never die."

Nick knew that his mother believed in God because she use to read him stories from the Bible and went to church.

When the funeral was over and Everyone was leaving, Nick hugged Judy. "Thank God for you, Judy. You're the only family I got left." he said. "I'll always be with you Nick" assured Judy as they got into their car.

That made Nick feel happy to know that his friend and partner Judy would always be there for him. Things were going to be fine.


End file.
